Mynx
Katherine Stevens, now known as''' Mynx', is a character from the M.M.O. ''City of Heroes. She is a cat themed super heroine and side-kick to the hero Synapse. Origin Katherine Stevens was originally a college student and Paragon University in Steel Canyon. Some representative from Crey Industries visited the University to announce a work program between the collage and Crey. Katherine decided to take advantage of the opportunity and volunteered as an intern for Crey. Upon going over her files, the Crey scientists discovered Katherine had no family and no close friends, making her perfect for certain alternative positions in the company they had not made public. Katherine was held captive and used as a guinea-pig shortly after signing up and used to test one of Crey's genetic augmentation programs. Katherine was injected with a mutagen that gave her cat-like traits, however Crey considered the program a failure as they could not control her. One day Katherine manged to injure the head researcher, scarring his face and then escaping her restraints. Kathereine would escape the facility, but with not one to turn to Katherine had to make a life for herself on the streets Katherine turned to petty theft to get by on the streets, adopting the persona Mynx in her new life. Eventually her life of crime brought her to the attention of the hero, Synapse. Mynx tried to avoid conflict but could not escape Synapse. Sensing that Mynx was far from malevolent, Synapse asked her of her origin and Mynx told him her sad story. Synapse was touched for, as he revealed to her, he had also been used as a guinea-pig by Crey, although from his description their experiments on him were much more painful and longer. Synapse made good on Mynx's trouble with the law and gave her a place to stay with him. Synapse offered Mynx a position by his side as his side-kick protecting Paragon City. Mynx accepted Synapse's offer and was eager to show him her gratitude by being the best side-kick she could be to him. Synapse and Minx patrol Paragon City together trying to prevent any more tragic stories from unfolding and in particular have eyes for taking down Crey and exposing their evil to the public. Mynx would eventually sign up for the Vindicators under the leadership of Ms. Liberty, grand-daughter and side-kick to Paragon's most beloved hero, Statesman. The Vindicators were established by Liberty to give the side-kicks and apprentices of the more veteran members of the Freedom Phalanx a place to master their fighting style without always playing second fiddle to their mentors and allow them to master their powers at their own pace. Mynx still has some problems controlling her instincts but hopes to master her new-self with the Vindicators and make herself worthy of Synapse's trust. Personality Katherine is often overconfident and cocky, though she does not mean to be. One of the side-effects of the experiment, and indeed the main reason it was considered a failure even before her escape, is that Katherine is easily governed by predatory instincts. Once battle starts Katherine's instincts quickly take over and she leaps into battle without thinking. Synapse has been trying to train her to think on her feet rather than giving into her primal nature but despite his and Katherine's best efforts she can only remain lucid briefly before giving in completely to her new instincts. Like Synapse, Mynx is focused on keeping others from becoming victims of the city's super-villains and in particular has a grudge against Crey that neither she nor Synapse intend to give up any time soon. Skills & Abilities As part of her augmentation Mynx can cause her nails to extend and become as sharp and solid as knives. Mynx originally had super Regeneration abilities as her secondary abilities, however she was supposed to have Super-Reflexes, eventually the game-devs fixed the mistake and she was given super agility to replace her super healing-factor. Mynx is fast enough to avoid most physical attacks and weapons, including the odd bullet. Her acrobatic nature grants her quick speed and makes climbing and jumping from buildings second nature. Due to being altered on a genetic-level, Mynx has an accelerated healing factor. Mynx can stabilize quickly from what would normally be fatal blows, however she still needs a few days rest under the care of medical professionals to fully recover. All five of Mynx's senses are heightened, allowing her to sense when danger is near and extensively track criminals. Trivia *Though Mynx's real name is "Katherine Stevens", there are a few quest sources that referred to her real name as "Katherine Steffan". *''City of Heroes''' alternate universe of Praetoria, where all the heroes have adopted extreme and in most cases villainous personas, has Mynx's Praetorian equivalent, Bobcat, as right-hand to Neuron, the Praetorian version of Synapse. Since Bobcat is Neuron's girlfriend, this could mean that Mynx and Synapse have a similar relationship, however the game never goes into any details about the extent of Mynx and Synapse's relationship. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mutated Category:Sidekicks Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Berserkers Category:Ferals Category:Loyal Category:Superheroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good